Mommy's Little Star
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Starry Night was abandoned and wants nothing more than to be with her real mother but when she finds that she will be going home with the element of honesty, she gladly tags along. She then finds out that Applejack is going to take Star to her mother but when Star finally speaks with her mother, she is more then unhappy and runs away only to be magically transported through time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Adoption Unwanted**

It had been just like any other day, the other children were playing, laughing and being taken to new homes but for Starry Night, it was depressing. She hated seeing ponies go home with complete strangers when they should be with their parents who should have wanted them. Of course some no longer had parents and were found alone or brought to the orphanage; but it still irked her. Star decided a long time ago that she wouldn't stand for it and so she would sit in her room and read. She knew that one day she would be able to leave this terrible place and live on her own. "Starry Night, will you please come here?"

Starry Night was grey with a very light purple mane and tail. She hated it when her full name was used. Her sapphire eyes glared in the general direction of the ponies that used her full name though she couldn't always see said ponies. She stood up and walked out of her room to meet her caretaker in the hall. "Fine and please call me Star; I like it better Miss Rain."

"I will when you grow up and stop sabotaging these opportunities. Now go get ready, you have an appointment in ten minutes." Miss Rain was the orphanage owner and she really was nice but Star made it difficult. Rain was a grey mare with a black mane and tail and her eyes were a light blue, sky blue to be exact.

Star huffed and walked back into her room. She hated it, she just wanted out of this place. "Ponies should not be forced to go home with strangers." She growled as she messed up her mane. If she had to choose between her full name being used or going home with strangers, her name won hooves down. Yes it's true that it is a bit ironic to want out of someplace and then when given the chance and not take it but she wasn't going home with some stranger if she could help it.

She had been preparing for years to escape; all she needed was some more time. It didn't help that one pony would rat her out given the chance. "I'm twelve years old, I can handle myself." Star grabbed some paint and put it on her face. It was her war paint even if it was used for frightening off potential pony parents. She looked in the mirror and smiled when a certain pony orphan came up behind her. "What do you want Skylight?" Skylight was white with a yellow mane and tail; her eyes were yellow and always seemed to sparkle.

"I can't believe you Starry, no matter though; it won't be me who ends up in trouble with Miss Rain by the end of the day. This will be your worst punishment yet and I can't wait to see it. You're getting too old to be an orphan you know. I on the other hoof, it isn't my fault I have yet to be adopted. I at least try to make my potential parents like me. You're just a joke who will end up doing hard labor and living on the streets. You're such a loser you know, you can't even use magic. What kind of unicorn can't use magic of some kind?" Skylight walked off laughing.

"I hate you so much." Star whispered to Skylight as she left and to her luck, Miss Rain called her. "Here I go again." Star sluggishly walked out of her room and made her way to the meeting room. She couldn't wait for this to bomb; she wanted her parents, not some strangers. She slowly opened the door and walked in. "I'm here, can I go now?" Star said trying not to smile. This would just be another failed adoption attempt and she couldn't be happier about it. She couldn't care less what the punishment was as long as she didn't have to go with the ponies.

"Starry Night, this is" Miss Rain was cut off.

"She will do, I'm sure that she is an absolute sweetheart. I'm sure it's just due to nerves is all." The yellow coat and red mane and tailed Stallion said and turned to Starry Night. "Hello Starry Night, my name Mr. Scotch." The stallion said.

Star looked around at his Cutie Mark and saw some candy, Butterscotch to be exact. She knew he had to be a candy maker. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Scotch but I don't intend to leave the orphanage with anypony. Sorry you wasted your time."

Miss Rain was about to explode when Mr. Scotch spoke up. "Nonsense, you'll love it with me." He turned to Miss Rain and smiled. "Now where do I sign?" The stallion asked getting his pen ready. Miss Rain handed him the adoption papers and showed him where to sign. She had to admit that she was feeling shocked and delighted about this.

"Starry Night, please go get your things, you will be leaving immediately." 'Finally, that little brat is out of my hair. Best day of my life.' Miss Rain thought thoroughly exhausted with putting up with Star.

Star couldn't believe it, she was getting adopted. She turned around and headed upstairs to her room to get her things. "How did this happen, I don't want to go home with somepony I just met. For all I know, he could be a complete psychopath. No matter, he'll regret adopting me soon enough." Star walked into her room and gathered her things. Tears began to flow from her eyes; this was the worst day of her life. She felt nauseous and her stomach hurt horribly. "It's not fair."

The door to her room opened up quick and loud. "I'll say it's not fair, how is it that you get to leave when you don't even want to and yet I try to be good and nothing." Just then Scotch walked in. "You'll get yours someday Star." Skylight whispered and then walked off.

"Come on Star, let's go." Scotch smiled widely as he went to help with the young one with her bags.

"Don't touch it or me; I don't need you or anypony." Star snapped as she grabbed her bags and made her way out of the room followed by her new father.

As they made their way out the front door, Scotch turned to Miss Rain. "Good day." He then led Star to the carriage and tried to help her in but she had refused. Scotch quickly got in after Star and sat down. As the carriage took off down the road of Manehatten, Scotch turned to Starry Night with a serious look. "We have a lot to talk about princess."

Star asked him what he meant by that but received no response. She huffed and turned to the window. 'What is this guy's deal, calling me princess like it's supposed to be an insult or something. I can't wait until he kicks me out.' The rest of the way to the home was silent and Star wanted nothing more then to jump out of the carriage and run but she didn't have the chance. She was taken inside the home and was shown where she would be sleeping. 'I'll make my escape tonight; I'm not living with this creep.' Star laid down on the bed prepared for her and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Runaway Star**

Star had slept for a few hours and it was near dinner time when she finally woke. She got up off the bed and made her way toward and out the door. She looked around to see if she could find Mr. Scotch but didn't see him anywhere. She made her way to the staircase which was spiraled. Star hadn't realized that she was three stories high. She hadn't been paying much attention before and now that she was, it was kind of intimidating. She inhaled deeply and then let it go to calm her nerves. Just as she was about to take the first step down, she heard Mr. Scotch talking. "Yes, let her know that I have her, she is upstairs in bed asleep at the moment."

"Good, I will let her know." Star heard a door shut and Scotch's hoofsteps slowly got quieter.

"I better get out of here." Star slowly made her way down the stairs trying not to make a sound so as to not alert the stallion downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, she stepped on a stair that made a squeak. She flinched and hoped that Scotch hadn't heard the noise. After a moment, it was evident that he hadn't. She made her way down the rest of the way and over to the door, unfortunately Scotch was there waiting.

"Star, where are you going? It's close to dinner, you hungry?" Scotch stood a few feet away from Star so as not to frighten her.

"Stay away from me, I don't want to be here." Star opened the door but was grabbed by Scotch before she could leave. She struggled to get free from the stallions grip but it was too tight but that didn't keep her from fighting. She pulled and pulled but she couldn't get free. "Let me go, I hate you!" Star screamed as her horn lit up and flashed the area blinding Scotch.

When Scotch could see again, he ran out the door and looked for any signs of Star. "Great, they are going to kill me for losing her." He quickly ran back into the house and thought about it. "I guess I could send Candy to the police." He called his wife over and sighed. "Could you please go to the police and report a runaway child."

"Dear, I told you not to do this but you just don't listen." Candy had a tan coat and a black mane and tail with a yellow stripe down the center, both of which were curly. Her eyes were a light orange. "I'll be back and I'm sure they won't kill you for this." She gave her husband a quick kiss and then left.

Scotch paced back and forth for ten minutes before a knock came to the door. He took in a deep breath and then answered the door nervously. "Rarity, how nice to see you." 

"Yes, I'm sure it is but now is not the time. Where is Star, it's time to meet the filly and then take her home." Rarity looked around inside and calmly shrugged. She couldn't believe that a candy maker could make such a killing but she supposed that if it's fancy enough, anything could sell.

"Yes, about the girl, she ran off." Scotch backed away from the soon to be angry mare. It looked as if she were about to explode but knowing Rarity, she would do her best not to lose her cool. Then again, he had been wrong before and this was one of those times.

"YOU IMBECILE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER HERE!" Rarity calmed down and inhaled deep and slow. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea but she should be found soon. My wife went to speak with the police." Scotch backed up some more not in the mood to be in bucking range of Rarity.

"She had better be here by morning." Rarity walked off infuriated with the stallions incompetence. She went back to her hotel room on the top floor. "I swear that fool of a Stallion."

"Rarity, was it necessary to stay in a thousand bit hotel room?" Applejack asked trying to get used to the bed.

"Of course it is Applejack, you can't expect me to live in anything less now can you?" Rarity asked as she put on her robe.

"It's just a bit fancy for my liking." AJ got up off the bed and went over to the couch. "Ah mean really Rarity, a crystal chandelier in both rooms. The knobs on the sinks are all made of diamonds. The lining on the drapes are way to frou-frouey and that includes the drapes themselves. The windows are as big as the rooms and the floor is something I don't even recognize. Why is it so sparkly? The door is super fancy wood which I didn't know was even possible."

"Oh Applejack, don't complain. This is simply a one night thing and besides, I'm paying for it." Rarity shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, tell bout Scotch, what's goin on?" Applejack asked remembering what Rarity had said when she first walked in.

"Right, that stallion, lost her. If she isn't found by morning, would you be a dear and go find her?" Rarity asked as she got settled into bed. The beds were so soft it was like sleeping on clouds. She almost couldn't stay awake.

"Alright Rarity, sleep well." The two said their goodnights and went off to bed but it was more difficult for AJ. Sure the bed was softer than anything she had ever slept on but that was just it. It was odd and uncomfortable. After a bit of twisting and turning, she got out of bed and went over to the couch. That was one other thing that she couldn't believe. Why would they need a couch, it just made no sense? Still, it was more comfortable then the bed was despite having less room to move which wasn't a problem. The couch had a bed inside and by a bed, it was literally a bed. If she were to pull out the bed, it would be bigger then the one at home. AJ let out a yawn as she whispered to herself. "Ah will never understand you Rarity." She let out a chuckle and then fell asleep.

The next morning, Rarity and AJ checked out and made their way to Scotch's home. On the way, they found all sorts of lost foal fliers. This frustrated both of the mares. Soon the two arrived and the three story mansion and knocked on the door. Candy opened the door with a messy mane that covered her eyes. She pushed the hair out of her face and smiled. "Hello ladies, please come in."

Rarity having no patience at all at the moment, got straight to the point. "Is she found yet or not?" Candy shook her head. "Did Scotch even go and try to find her?" Candy gave the same response. "This is what I get for trusting a Candy Maker. AJ, go take care of this unfortunate incident for me. I will see you back in Ponyville." Applejack nodded and took off to find Star. "Pray that we find her or I will hurt your husband in many different ways." Rarity walked off calmly but angry.

AJ ran through the streets looking for the filly. She had looked for three hours before she was ready to give up on looking for her. As she got ready to turn and leave, a scream was heard. It was definitely a filly screaming. AJ ran toward the sound of the scream and found three unconscious stallions lying on the ground with a small filly cowering in the back of the alley. A certain Brilliant gamboge colored pony stood next to her. "I'll take it from here Babs."

Babs turned around and ran over to her cousin. "How ya doin cous?"

"Ah'm great but now isn't a good time Babs." Babs nodded, a gave her cousin a hug and then ran off. AJ waved goodbye and then made her way to the filly. "Are ya Starry Night?"

"Yes, who are you?" Star asked shaking nervously.

"Names Applejack, now why don't Ah take ya home, your real home?" This confused Star but she wasn't scared of the mare in front of her.

"I'm so glad that you found me but what do you mean by my real home?" Star asked knowing that AJ, the element of honesty wouldn't lie to her or let her down. In fact, she would love to meet all the elements of harmony.

"You'll see sugarcube, let's go." Star was actually excited for the first time to go with somepony that she really didn't know well.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Peaceful Day**

Applejack and Star made their way back to the house that Star was staying in. This frightened Star and as a result, she backed up. AJ saw this and chuckled at the reaction. "Don't worry none; we're just here to pick up yer things." Star relaxed and stayed close to AJ the entire time. Once they reached the home, Scotch noticed Star clinging to Applejack and just shrugged it off which of course the small filly noticed.

"He doesn't even love me in the least." Star said as she stuck her tongue out at the stallion.

"He has no reason to have any connection with ya Star, the only reason he adopted ya is because me and mah friends asked him to." AJ and Star headed upstairs and into the bedroom that was set up for the young one. "I know who yer mother is Star and we want to take ya home." AJ grabbed the still packed suitcases and led the way out the door. She noticed something was wrong, Star didn't follow. She turned back to the room to see the young filly upset. "What's wrong sugarcube?"

"My mom doesn't want me, she gave me away." Star fell to the ground and began to cry.

AJ's heart broke at hearing that but at the same time, she couldn't blame Star for feeling that way. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to live in an orphanage, it couldn't have been easy. AJ not knowing what else to do, went over and grabbed Star in her hooves and hugged her tight. Star returned the hug as her tears began to run into Applejacks light gamboge coat. They sat there for about five minutes before the young filly stopped crying. "You feelin better?" Star nodded. "Good, now how about when we get to Ponyville, ah introduce ya to mah friends? Would ya like that?" AJ got her response as Star jumped up excited. "Let's get goin then."

"Miss Applejack, could you be my mother?" Star asked taking the mare by surprise.

"How about we get to Ponyville and then we'll talk but don't expect nothin." Star accepted this and followed her current favorite pony downstairs and out the door. AJ could see how much she meant to the filly next to her. Once the two were in the carriage, Applejack wrapped her hoof around Star who gave a huge grin. Star was so sweet and AJ couldn't help but smile at her as she snuggled close.

"Why did you have somepony come get me instead of getting me yourself?" Star asked a little hurt but still happier then she had ever been.

This question didn't surprise AJ in the least, she had actually expected it. "The time was right and we needed to get you before somepony else did and so we asked Mr. Scotch to pick you up for us." AJ heard a soft ok before hearing small snores. 'So cute.' AJ thought. 'I hope that she can accept her real mother.' The carriage ride was slow but that was good, Star needed all the sleep she could get. She would need all the energy she could get once they reached Ponyville.

The carriage made a turn allowing the sun to shine in through the window. It was bright enough to force AJ to cover her eyes but it was warm and it was a pleasant welcome. The carriage ride took them by trees that broke up the suns rays. Star moved a bit but stayed asleep with a smile on her face. A cool breeze blew by and it made Star shiver, so AJ blocked the wind the best she could.

They arrived at the train station about twenty minutes later and AJ had to wake up Star. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to get on the train." Star nodded still tired as she fluttered her eyes open and stood up. She found herself being picked up off the ground. AJ turned her head with a smile on her face. Star thanked Applejack for picking her up. "Yer welcome youngin." AJ slowly made her way to the train and flashed her tickets to the conductor. The Stallion nodded and let the two on board. "Thank ya kindly." AJ walked over to a seat and set herself and Star down. "Go to sleep, we'll be in Ponyville soon enough."

"I love you Miss Applejack." Star put her head on AJ's lap and smiled.

This small gesture brought a tear to Applejack's eyes. "I love you too, now sleep well." AJ ran her hoof through Star's mane like a mother would her daughter all while she looked out the window as the train took off quickly gaining speed. She worried that things wouldn't go as well as her and her friends hoped. At that moment though, everything was wonderful.

* * *

They arrived in Ponyville shortly before the sun was ready to set. AJ got her and Star a carriage to take them to Sweet Apple Acres. Star was to say the least, excited. The ride there wasn't near as peaceful as the ride to the train station was. Star talked and talked, it was like listening to Pinkie Pie but less hyperactive, so it made Applejack smile and chuckle. Once they arrived, AJ showed Star where to head while she grabbed Stars bags. Star wasn't ready to just run up to the home though. It wasn't that it was weird or uncomfortable but she didn't want to leave the mares' side and so she waited so that the two could walk up together. AJ was the first to walk in. "I'm home everypony."

"Mommy!" A young colt said as he ran over and grabbed AJ in a big hug.

"I missed you too Apple Core, where is yer father?" Applejack shrugged and then turned to Star. "This is Star, Apple Core, make her feel welcome."

Apple Core went over to shake hooves with Star but she shrunk back behind AJ's left hind leg. "Ah'm tryin ma."

"I know, she just needs some time." AJ rubbed her sons head and then turned to Star. "I'll take ya up to yer room." After getting Star settled in upstairs, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Star woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She didn't get food like that in the orphanage, all she ever got was cold cereal. This was definitely a nice change of pace. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen and then saw a whole group of ponies. She panicked, froze, and then fainted.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you. I am going to try to update every Monday like I have so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mane 6 Fan**

When Star woke, the first pony she saw was Applejack with a relieved smile on her face. Applejack chuckled a bit and sat down on the bed next to the filly. "What was that all about?" AJ asked "Ya saw everypony and then fainted, why?"

Star chuckled and looked away from the mare in front of her. Why did she have to faint like that, she was hardly afraid of anypony with a few exceptions of course. Still, she mentally slapped herself for fainting. It wasn't like she didn't have a good reason for freaking out. She hadn't really been around so many ponies more or less ones that wanted to get to know her. That was her assumption anyway, it made sense right? "It's just that, it was really crowded, I haven't been around so many ponies before, sure there were a lot of orphans but they didn't care about me at all and so I didn't see them much."

"It's alright, why don'tcha go and grab a bite to eat and if it will make ya feel better, ah'll go and tell the others to leave." Star smiled wide and gave a soft nod. "I'll be right back." AJ left the room giving Star a little time to look around until a knock came to the door. It was still a little dark and hard to see. It would be light soon enough though, she could see the sun rising.

Star jumped as a small voice came through the door. "Star, are ya ok?" The voice was Apple Core's, she knew that much. "May ah come in?"

"Yeah sure." Star looked around the room now that it was light and she could actually see. "This is a nice room." Star absentmindedly said as she looked around. The walls were covered with pictures of his mother. Trophies were lined up on every shelf in the room.

"Thanks, its mah room. Glad ya like it." Apple Core smiled as he made his way to his bed.

"Oh, it's your room? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it from you." Star stood up quickly and frowned.

"No worries Star, ah volunteered to share mah room. ah wanted ya to use it." Core walked over to Star and put a hoof around her. Star smiled and then gave him a big hug. "No need fer that now, it was my pleasure."

Star backed away blushing, she had no idea why she hugged the colt. Surely she didn't like him but perhaps she was grateful. She hadn't been grateful for anything since she knew that she was left behind by her mother. Still, it was nice to have a reason to be happy and to hug. She got a hold of herself and turned to Apple Core. "So tell me why you have pictures of your mother and all in your room?"

Apple Core walked over to one of the pictures and smiled wide. The pictures, ribbons and everything else always made him happy. His mother had given these things to him, it was special but it was also more then that. "Ma gave me everythin here ta remind me that ah can do anythin ah put mah mind to. It's also a way ta give mah comfort when ah need it and ma aint home. Pa tries but it aint the same."

"You're lucky you know, you have a mom and a dad who love you, I have no one." Star sat on the bed frowning. She wanted more then anything to be with her real mother who would love her no matter what she did. She wanted her mother to be there for her and comfort her and soon she would have that. "I better go eat something, thanks for the talk." Star heard her name being called from outside the door.

Star ran out the door and down the stairs and ate as fast as her body would allow. She didn't want to waste any time today. First she would meet the elements of harmony and then her mother. She was too excited to eat slowly. Once she finished up, she put her dishes in the sink and ran off to get Applejack. "Miss Applejack, I'm ready!" Star yelled over to her. AJ turned around and smiled seeing Star run over to her practically jumping off the ground. "I'm ready to go."

"Ok, ok, let me put mah stuff away and then we'll be off." Applejack put her tools away in a hurry and led Star into Ponyville. "The first pony ya will be a meetin is Rarity." AJ and Star made their way over to a fairly colorful building and tall as well. "This is Carousal Boutique and where Rarity works." AJ and Star walked into the boutique. It was as usual, clean and tidy, everything was in it's place. "Rarity."

"Oh good job darling, you found her." Rarity looked down at the young filly. "Why don't you let Star and I talk alone, besides, I'm sure that you have things to do Applejack." Aj nodded and then left the two alone. "I'll see you later Applejack." AJ said goodbye as she closed the door behind her. "I take it my friend was kind enough to tell you why you're here and why we took you away from Scotch."

"Yes she did and may I say that I'm so excited to finally meet another element of harmony. I've heard a lot about the great ponies who saved Equestria multiple times over. Applejack is Honesty, and you're generosity. Then there is Fluttershy, she is kindness. Pinkie Pie is laughter and Rainbow Dash is loyalty. Then there is my biggest role model, Princess Twilight, she is magic. I can't wait to meet her, you think she will teach me how to use magic?" Star asked and jumped around much too excited to stay still and didn't wait for Rarity to answer before she continued to speak. "Applejack is most dependable pony and a hard worker too and you make fabulous clothes. Fluttershy takes care of animals and is very patient while Pinkie Pie is excitable and a little overwhelming at times. Rainbow Dash is the fastest flyer in Equestria and a Wonderbolt and Princess Twilight was Princess Celestia's prized student before becoming a princess as well."

"Oh my, you sure do know a lot about us don't you?" Rarity was shocked as she should be. It was true that many know about the six of them but most were adults or near so.

"I am the biggest fan you'll ever meet, I want to be just like the six of you." Star stopped hopping around and stared at Rarity with a huge smile. "I wish you had come for me earlier."

"We would have Star, but there are things that kept us from doing so. It's good to have you here but I think it's safe to assume that you want to meet your mother as soon as possible." Star nodded. "Then let's take you to Pinkie Pie's place of work, the sooner you meet us all, the sooner you will meet your mother." Rarity grabbed a few things and then led Star out the door.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy and please review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Exhausted Pinkie**

Pinkie Pie was busy working away baking sweets of all kinds and all at the same time. She was completely covered from head to hoof in flour but didn't pay any attention. She was far too busy to care; she had so many orders to fill. She had one birthday party to get ready, two cute-ceañera's, and she had to get ready for Twilight's birthday. She had started to sweat but kept a towel with her. She couldn't allow herself to sweat all over the treats. Her mane and coat were drenched though and no matter how much she tried to dry herself off, the sweat kept coming. It did cause some problems when her mane would fall in front of her face. Eventually she tied her mane into a pony tail and continued with her work. Smoke filled the kitchen, so Pinkie opened up the windows.

She only wished that she still lived upstairs but getting married ruined that. Still, she controlled quite a bit of the sweet shop.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake owned Sugarcube Corner but Pinkie had made some improvements, at least in her eyes anyway. The building had additions to it in order to make room for a bigger kitchen which Pinkie needed for baking more sweets at a time then normal. There were three ovens and a rather large island in the middle. It was big enough to fit a fridge on it and still leave room to put ingredients on it. The kitchen was four times the size it used to be or more.

The timer buzzed letting Pinkie know that the cake was ready to come out. She put on her oven mitts and pulled out the item before putting another item inside and adjusted the temperature. Just then another timer buzzed and like before, she pulled out the finished sweets and replaced them. She scurried around some more as she got some more ingredients mixed together and then a small filly's voice was heard. "The balloons are ready mom." Pinkie turned around and smiled at the small filly. Her mane was pink and her coat was blue.

"Thank you Sweet Treat, you are free to leave." Pinkie turned back around as another buzzer beeped. She rushed over to the oven and pulled out two trays of cupcakes and then put in two more trays and reset the timer. Out front, Pinkie heard the bell ring signaling that somepony had walked in. She rushed to the front desk while wiping her brow free of sweat. She was pleasantly surprised to see Rarity walk in with a small filly behind her. "Rarity, how are you?" Pinkie asked out of breath.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, you look absolutely terrible and exhausted." Rarity said with a worried expression on her face. She had never seen the pink pony so sweaty, she looked absolutely overworked. "Where is your husband dear?"

"He is as busy as I am at home helping me to fill orders. I can't wait for today to be over with and I apologize but I must get back to work. What can I do for you?" Pinkie heard a pop and rushed to the back to see one of the balloons get popped. She grabbed onto the balloons that hadn't popped and brought them back with her to the front. "Seriously Rarity, I don't have a lot of time, what do you need?"

"I was hoping to introduce you to Star here, but it appears this wasn't a good time." Rarity looked behind Pinkie and saw a huge mess.

"I completely forgot about Star coming. Look, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this and unless you're willing to come into the back and help me, I can't talk." Pinkie rushed back to the kitchen in time for a cake to blow up and splatter her with a doughy mixture. She then broke down and cried as she hurried to make another cake mix when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She turned her head around and saw Rarity smiling at her.

"How about I stay and help but first let me go and get some extra help." Rarity and Star left and returned with Applejack. The three of them headed to the back to see Pinkie stressed out and running in all different directions. She was covered with so much flour that she looked like Rarity but with puffy hair and eyes to match. "Pinkie, I brought AJ with me and we're here to help."

Pinkie smiled and relaxed a little but still continued to run around. "Thank you so much, I can't tell you how stressed out I am right now and I don't stress, I laugh and play as I work."

Before Pinkie could continue, Rarity cut in. "We can see that darling and that is why we want to help." Pinkie told her two friends what she had to do as she continued to work until Rarity stopped her. "We will handle the cakes and all but you need to stop and rest. At the rate you're going, you will surely die of exhaustion and dehydration. You go and spend time with Star, AJ and I will make sure that everything gets done." Pinkie tried to protest but the two mares refused to let her. "Go and rest for a bit, we won't take no for an answer.

"She's right; we can handle it, now go and get some water in ya. Ya look as if ya have been swimmin and speakin of which, go and do that. Put ya hooves in the river and relax. We got it here." AJ pushed Pinkie out of the shop and ignored her protests. Once Pinkie was out, the sounds of locks could be heard clicking into place.

"I can't believe they just locked me out." Pinkie said frustrated and felt a hoof tapping her side. She turned her head and lowered her head in defeat. "I suppose I'm not getting back in there any time soon. Ok Star, lets go relax and let me cool off." Pinkie shook her body and sent sweat flying off of her. Star managed not to get wet as the pink pony shook.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your work." Star frowned and turned away but felt a gentle yet wet hoof on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Pinkie shaking her head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Pinkie led the way to the nearest river that ran through town. She sat down, put her hooves in the water and laid back. "So kiddo, how has your trip here been so far?" Pinkie could feel the cool water running past her hooves and it felt great. After running around for hours, it was good to sit and relax but it also let her feel her body begin to throb.

"It's been great so far and I can't wait to meet my mom but I'm kind of nervous too. Still, I get the chance to meet the most awesome ponies in the world. You and the other elements are my heroes." Star gave a big toothy grin when the voice of another filly was heard. Star turned to see a blue and pink pony.

"Mom, I thought you were busy, did you finish?" Sweet Treat asked.

"I was forced into taking a break and I needed it." Pinkie turned to Star and smiled. "Sweet Treat, this is Star, Star, my daughter Sweet Treat." Pinkie put her head on the grass and spread her forelegs out so that she was laying flat on her back.

"Hi Star, my mom and her friends talked a lot about you coming to find your mother but until then, we can have fun. Hey, have you met Apple Core." Star nodded and blushed. "Oh, I see, you like him."

"I…I do not." Star blushed even more and Sweet Treat noticed but decided not to push it. "So, you want to go and do something? I don't exactly know my way around, so you'll need to lead the way." Sweet Treat looked to her mother who nodded happy to have some alone time to rest; the two ran off but not before being given a time to return.

Pinkie smiled and pushed herself a little further into the river and put her front hooves on her chest. She looked up into the sky and saw all kinds of shapes in the clouds. She loved to do this when she relaxed and when she did, she always saw her loving husband Pokey Pierce and her sweet little daughter. She wanted more then anything to fall asleep right now but that dream almost shattered when a certain princess walked over to her. "Pinkie, I thought you were busy today."

"Yes well, AJ and Rarity took over for me Twilight." At that very moment, she fell asleep on the soft green grass with her two hind legs floating calmly in the water.

**A/N: I may be updating more often, it really just depends since my schedule is getting messed up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Star for Breakfast**

Sweet Treat and Star spent a few hours together playing around. They visited a few places that had meant a lot to Sweet Treat. One of the places was the CMC clubhouse which was given to Sweet Treat and had also been the last stop that they had made. It had been fixed up again by the blue filly with some help from Apple Core. Star loved it and was given the chance to become a member. Star was so excited to be apart of something that seemed so entertaining. Sweet Treat did tell a lot of stories about the old CMC members, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom. This really peaked the Stars interest. Still, all good things come to an end and the two had to return. "Did you have fun Star?"

"I sure did, we should get together again sometime." Star and Sweet Treat walked up to Pinkie who stirred in her sleep, she had grass in her mane. The two fillies chuckled and were then unexpectedly splashed with water. A laugh was heard coming from the pink mare lying on the ground. The two looked toward the water to see who had splashed them but didn't see anypony. "Who splashed us?" Star looked around and even walked over to the river and looked in. There wasn't anypony around and then she felt a hoof on her rump. Star fell forward and into the water. She popped up out of the water and spurt water from her mouth. "Hey!" Star yelled and saw Pinkie Pie laughing as she held out a hoof. Star gladly accepted the help.

"Sorry about that Star, you two have fun?" Star smiled and nodded. "That's great, now why don't I take you to Fluttershy's cottage? It is getting late and I'm sure that you would like to go stay with the kindest pony around." Star smiled wide and nodded excitedly. "Sweet Treat, head on home." Pinkie's little filly nodded and took off for home but not before saying goodbye to Star. "Come on, let's hurry up." Pinkie started walking off but noticed Star falling behind, Pinkie chuckled. "You want to ride on my back?" Star nodded and hopped up on Pinkie's back.

The walk/ride there was in silence, Star was too tired to speak and Pinkie didn't want to bug her. Soon Pinkie arrived at the cottage and knocked on the wooden door. She waited for a few moments before Fluttershy opened up. "Hey Fluttershy, could you take Star here, she is awfully tired." Pinkie whispered so as not to wake up the filly on her back.

"Oh my, of course. Just bring her right in, I'll show you where she will sleep." Pinkie walked in and followed her shy friend up some stairs and into a small room with one other filly inside. "Just set her on the extra bed." Pinkie walked over and set Star down carefully. Star stirred in her sleep but with a smile on her face. "She is so adorable; I hope everything goes well for her."

"Are you kidding me, she will love her mother more then ever once she finds out who it is. Anyway, I better get going, Pokey is probably waiting for me." Pinkie gave her friend a hug and then quietly made her way down the stairs and out the door.

Star woke early that morning to the smell of fresh pancakes. Star unnoticeably stood up and took one step which sent her face first onto the ground. "Ow." She rubbed her hurt muzzle and looked around. Next to her was a bed, made up from being slept in but not perfectly. Next to it was a night stand with a frame and lamp on top. She couldn't tell from where she was if there was a picture in the frame but it was a safe bet. To the back of the room was a window that let the sun shine through brightly. "Where am I?" Star began to panic as she headed toward the door. She thought back to last night but the memories were foggy in her mind. She knew that she had to calm herself down, panicking wouldn't help her situation. "Perhaps if I go downstairs, I will be able to see who has me in their home." She raised her hoof to her chest while inhaling and then stretched her hoof out and exhaled. She wasn't sure where she learned to do this but it felt natural. She had done it often in the orphanage when other ponies would get on her nerves. Nopony could figure out why she did it and to most, it seemed weird.

Star opened up the door and looked left and right. She found stairs to her left and headed in that direction. It wasn't like she could do much else; she hadn't a clue where she was. She slowly made her way down the stairs taking every step with caution. She didn't want to make a ruckus and disturb somepony. She couldn't be sure if there was somepony sleeping or not. Once she made it downstairs, she turned to the left and arrived in a living room. She didn't have time to look around before another pony spoke. "Hello Star, glad to see you awake, did you sleep well?" Star nodded and then realized who the pony was, talking to her. Her mane was pink and her coat was yellow, she definitely knew who it was.

"You're Fluttershy, the element of Kindness. It's so good to meet you." A light blush appeared on Fluttershy's face which darkened once she felt a pair of hooves around her. Star had run over and grabbed the shy pony in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Star, are you hungry?" Fluttershy's question was answered by the sound of Star's stomach growling. "Go ahead and eat up Star, my daughter is out with her father but if you like, I can stay with you while you eat." Star nodded excitedly which received a small chuckle from the yellow mare. "Go ahead and take a seat." Fluttershy went over to the table and sat down next to the filly.

Star immediately began to stuff her face with pancake and only spoke after she swallowed. "I'm such a big fan of the elements of harmony."

"Really, that is so nice." Fluttershy smiled as Star put more food in her mouth. Syrup ran down the sides of her mouth and her cheeks looked like a squirrel that stuffed it's mouth with acorns. Fluttershy grabbed a napkin and wiped Stars mouth. Star smiled with her mouth full of pancake. "So what do you know about us?"

Star swallowed the contents in her mouth. "I know a lot about the six of you but the one I really want to be like most is Princess Twilight Sparkle. See, I can't use magic very well and I would hope that she could teach me seeing how she is the best at it." Star stuffed more food in her mouth.

"I'm sure that she would be happy to teach you Star." The two talked for a while more even after Star had finished eating. "I will take you to Rainbow Dash next, that way you get to save the best for last." Star nodded happily and then gave Fluttershy a great big hug. Fluttershy pat the young filly on the head and brushed Stars mane with her hoof. "Come on, let's go meet Rainbow Dash." Star gave a hard nod and followed Fluttershy out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you. Happy Thanksgiving** **everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Secret Interview**

Fluttershy had let Star get on her back since the young filly couldn't fly and took off into the sky. She felt two little nervous legs wrap around her neck. Fluttershy chuckled at the reaction, it was cute but she also understood why Star would be frightened. Fluttershy wasn't the bravest pony; she wasn't one for getting off the ground more then ten feet or so. Star had most likely never been off the ground at all. "Don't worry, you will be just fine, we're almost there." That little bit of comfort did nothing to help Star feel better, she was off the ground and there were no words that would change that. Soon enough Fluttershy landed on the cloud and knocked on the rainbow pony's door. She could feel Star move and start to get off her back. "I wouldn't get off if I was you, you will fall right through." Star clamped onto Fluttershy's neck and held on for dear life and then the door opened and startled Star. She gripped onto Fluttershy even tighter and began to choke her. Fluttershy reached up and tried to pry Star off but she had quite a strong grip. Rainbow Dash ran over and helped out. Soon enough, Star released her grip but continued to shake. "Oh dear, perhaps I should have left her on the ground."

"Really, you think so do you?" Rainbow said sarcastically as she held onto the shaking filly. "Let's get her to the ground." Rainbow carefully flew toward the ground as fast as she could. Once they were on the ground, she set Star down. "You can breathe now kid."

Star had started breathing rapidly up in the air but she slowly calmed down and looked around. She realized now what she had done to Fluttershy. "I am so sorry Fluttershy, I was just so scared."

"Do not worry Star; it was my fault for taking you with me." Fluttershy waved goodbye and flew off.

Rainbow turned to Star and smiled. "So you're the little squirt we're taking to your mother. So tell me kid, how has life been for you?" Rainbow was the last one to meet before Twilight, Rainbow considered herself the pre-interviewer. She didn't think in any way that Star was a bad kid but she wanted to know if taking Star to her mother was a good idea, Twilight would be the next one to decide. Twilight was smart but who knows how she would act toward Star considering Twilight's past. If Rainbow didn't think that this was a good idea, then Star would be sent back to the orphanage. This wasn't a comforting thought though. The last thing she wanted to do is hurt the young filly but they may not have a choice. This interview was a necessary evil since Star had no idea and if the filly didn't pass, that would also be a necessary evil. There was no way Stars mother would be able to handle her if she wasn't in the right mind and had the right attitude. This had to be done.

"It sucks at least up until now. I'm meeting my all time favorite ponies in Equestria, the elements of Harmony. This is the best time of my life." Star smiled widely with excitement written all over her face.

"That's great kid; I'm surprised you haven't been adopted until now." Rainbow sat down next to Star. Rainbow Dash wanted to put her wing around Star but she couldn't let Star get too comfortable with her if the filly had to end up going back. Star looked away a little upset but Rainbow stayed silent until Star was ready to speak.

It didn't take long before Star opened her mouth and spoke. "I don't want somepony else, we should be able to live with our mom and dad. I'm very mad that my mother didn't like me enough to keep me. I didn't do anything."

Rainbows heart snapped in two at hearing that. Rainbow knew for a fact that Star's mother loved her greatly. She wasn't about to sit back and let the filly say something like that but she had to be gentle. "Look Star, I know that you must hurt because of this whole thing. I can't say that I blame you for thinking that but I promise you that your mother loved you and still does."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you, I want to hear that from my mother and then I want her to show it." Star turned further away from Rainbow Dash and began to cry. "I didn't do anything." Star said through tears.

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck trying to figure out what to say. Star wasn't a bad kid, she was just upset. That was really all there was to it. Star wanted to be with her mother but she felt betrayed and abandoned. That was all Rainbow needed to hear. Tomorrow Star would meet Twilight for the final part and if things go well, things had to go well or Star would end up hating Twilight and her friends. "Forget it kid; let's go get something to eat ok." Star nodded even though she had already eaten not long ago. Rainbow Dash and Star made their way to Sugarcube corner. The two talked the entire way there.

Once they were ten feet from the store, Star bumped into somepony. "I'm so sorry…do I know you?" A lavender Alicorn pony asked as she stared in wonderment at the filly she bumped into. Her look of wonderment soon turned into horror and she took off in the opposite direction.

Star watched as the Princess ran off and wondered why she ran from her. "Did I do something?" Tears started to form in the filly's eyes.

Rainbow knew what had happened but she couldn't tell Star, Twilight needed to. Rainbow came up with a quick lie. "No, she is just super busy. I guess she wasn't expecting you so soon. She probably just ran off to clean up the library. I'll take you there tomorrow to meet her." Rainbow had really hoped that that would satisfy the filly.

"I heard that Princess Twilight was one to freak out about things but I'm hardly worth it. She doesn't need to worry about me." Star smiled at Rainbow and then chuckled a bit.

"She cares a lot Star; it's just how she is. Come on, let's get a snack." Rainbow walked into the store and found Pinkie pie with Pokey Pierce helping Sweet Treat pull a pan out from the cupboard to fill with batter of some kind, possibly cake. Rainbow was sure it was cake, why else would they be pulling out such a big pan but then again it could have been brownies. Why did she even care? She had to focus. "Hey Pinkie." Pinkie put stood up straight and walked over to the front desk.

"Hiya Dashie, what do you need?" Pinkie asked as Sweet Treat ran past and over to Star. The two started talking and it brought a smile to Pinkie's face.

"Just here for a snack is all but let's talk." Rainbow went behind the counter and put her hoof around Pinkie. She dragged her pink friend with her into the back to have some privacy. "I think Star is good to go but I worry a bit. She feels abandoned which is normal but she isn't happy with her mother. I fear that she may run away which is where you come in. I need you to get the others and make sure that all of you including me keep an eye on her. We can't afford to let Star run off."

"I still don't get it Rainbow Dash, why not just take her there, if it doesn't work then we take her back. We-" Pinkie was cut off.

"Don't worry about understanding Pinkie; just help me help Star by keeping an eye on her." Pinkie nodded and the two peeked around the corner. Star and Sweet Treat were smiling and laughing. 'Please let everything be ok.' Rainbow thought as she stared at the two.

**A/N: I may update later this week and I may not. I'm going on a short trip but I will update next Monday assuming nothing changes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Overheard**

Rainbow Dash and Star had finished up at Sugarcube corner and took off toward Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack would most likely be busy but was also one of the first ponies that Star had met. It helped that Star wanted to go for reasons that she refused to tell. Rainbow Dash was pretty sure of the reasons but decided not to push it; she didn't need the filly disliking her. Soon enough they arrived at the farm ponies' home and Rainbow sent Star off to go find Apple Core. That name still sounded odd to Rainbow Dash but she never asked about the name just to be polite. Once Star was out of sight, Rainbow made her way into the orchard to find AJ. All around her were trees that had been stripped of their fruit, signs of how hard Applejack worked. She continued through the orchard and found AJ, her little sister Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Caramel all bucking trees. 'What a family.' Rainbow thought as she made her way toward Applejack. "Hey, AJ, can we talk!?" Rainbow yelled over to the hard working farm pony.

AJ, took off her hat, turned around with a smile on her face, sweat occupied her brow which she was in the process of wiping clean. She put her hat back on and met Rainbow half way. "What's goin on Rainbow?" Applejack was unexpectedly caught in a hug from Rainbow. "What's with the hug?"

"Sorry AJ, I guess I'm just worried for you know who. If something goes wrong tomorrow, who knows what will happen. I don't know if Star can take what will happen." Rainbow let go of AJ with tears in her eyes. "I hate getting all sappy; this is exactly why I didn't want to be the one to interview Star." She wiped the tears from her eyes and did her best to smile.

AJ chuckled and put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. She could tell that Rainbow cared for Star but knowing Rainbow, she wouldn't admit it. Still, that wouldn't keep Applejack from pushing a few buttons. "Ya love that little filly, ya don't want t'see her hurt. Don't worry Rainbow; yer secret is safe with me that ya care." AJ chuckled even as Rainbow hit her in the leg and knocked Applejack over. "Ah deserved that but seriously, ya do care about her and ya want things t'go well fer her." AJ stood back up onto her feet and put a hoof around her rainbow colored friend. It wasn't hard to tell that Rainbow was worried about Star but not just the filly, her mother as well. They both knew that if things didn't go well with Twilight tomorrow, nothing would turn out well. Applejack had to admit, she was worried as well. Things had to go well, they just had to. "Hey Apple Bloom, watch over Star for us will ya?"

Apple Bloom turned to AJ and wiped sweat off her brow. "Sure thing sis!" She yelled back to AJ and walked off toward the house.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, let's go talk for a bit, ah think ya could use it." AJ and Rainbow Dash made their way away from the farm. Rainbow was uneasy as was AJ but Applejack didn't show it as much as her friend. Rainbow Dash let out an aggravated groan as a drop of rain hit her on the head. AJ noticed the groan and turned to her friend to see what the problem was when she felt a drop of rain on her back. "Now why in tarnation is there rain scheduled fer t'day?"

"I forgot AJ, because of something that I haven't been able to pay attention to, the pegasi have had to schedule one day for rain this week. I had intended to tell you, but with Star coming and all, I guess I just forgot." Rainbow sat down on the wet grass that was getting wetter by the second. AJ followed Rainbow in sitting down and looked at the colorful pony worriedly. "I'm so distracted; sometimes I even wish that Star had never even come around." The two ponies heard some sniffles behind them and turned to see Star with tears running down her cheeks. The filly ran off hurt and a bit insulted. "Crap, really!?" Rainbow stood up and ran to catch up with Star, she was frustrated with herself. Once Rainbow reached the farm house, she walked in and saw Star at the table crying her eyes out. "Star?"

"Go away Rainbow Dash, I don't want to see you, I hate you!" Star yelled out.

"Come on kiddo, I didn't mean-" Rainbow was cut off.

"How could that have meant anything different?" Star asked and then ran upstairs and into Apple Blooms room.

Rainbow Dash stood there in the kitchen wet, tired, and upset. The rain that came down pound against the house along with hail that followed rapidly. "I didn't mean, it's not what" She couldn't finish a sentence and now she was even more upset than before. She hadn't meant for Star to hear what was said. For the second time that day, Rainbow cried a little. "It looks like I'm going to be the one to mess things up."

"Come on Rainbow, ya" AJ wasn't sure what to say but she knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to yell at her friend but that wouldn't help either of them. Instead of trying to find the right words, AJ changed the subject. "Why don't you go take a nap, ah think ya could use one."

"No thanks AJ, I'm just too depressed now. Star hates me now and she has every right too. Sometimes I wish that I could be more like Fluttershy and keep my stupid mouth shut." There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Why don't you take Star tomorrow, I'm sure she won't go with me." Rainbow walked outside and into the storm, she ignored the rain and hail.

Applejack watched with saddened eyes as her friend walked out into the rain and hail. "Rainbow, don't hurt yerself." Just then she felt a small amount of pressure on her leg. AJ looked down to see her son hugging her and looking at her with sad and confused eyes. "Why don'tcha ya go on upstairs and check in on Star?" Apple Core nodded and ran upstairs. AJ turned back and looked out the window at the hail and rain, Rainbow Dash was gone. "Dang it girl, this isn't how this was supposed t'go."

**A/N: I'm going on a trip tomorrow and I don't know if I'll feel like updating when I get back, so here is another chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hate for Everypony**

Star had fallen asleep after she ran away from Rainbow Dash. No pony could wake her up and to be honest, they hadn't tried too hard to do so. AJ knew that Rainbow had hurt the young filly and figured that Star needed some sleep. Apple Core could only watch Star sleep, she seemed happier being asleep and it was true, she was happier. Her dreams filled her head with pictures of what her mother might look like and what the two could do together. Unfortunately, that's all they were, dreams and hopes of something better. She didn't really know what her mother looked like and in reality, Star was angry with her mother. Still, the dreams were comforting and they made her feel better about the previous day. Once she woke from her slumber, she knew that things weren't as she had dreamed. Her mother wasn't with her and Star guessed that things would never be as good as her dreams.

Star frowned and looked around the room that she was in. Next to the bed was Apple Core, asleep next to her and holding onto her hoof gently. Star smiled and carefully pulled her hoof away from the colts. She stood up off the bed and heard a small moan behind her. Apple Core shifted in his seat and slowly opened his eyes. "Apple Core, thanks for staying with me."

Apple Core rubbed the eye gunk from his eyes and thought about what Star had just said. He stood up off his chair and wobbled back and forth before gaining his balance. "Sure thing."

"I'm going to go now, thank you." Star turned around to leave and then made a last minute decision. She flipped back around and ran over to Apple Core, gave him a quick kiss and then ran out of the room leaving the colt stunned. Star ran down the stairs to see the sun shining through the windows as bright as ever. She raised her hoof to her eyes to block the sun. "Miss Applejack, are you down here?"

"Ah'm right here sugarcube." AJ put a hoof on Star's back and smiled.

"I don't want breakfast; I just want to go to my mother now, please." Star looked up to AJ with pleading eyes which were received with a smile.

"Of course but you still need to meet Twilight. Is that ok with you?" AJ asked.

"Yes but only a hello and then we leave." AJ nodded and the two walked out of the farm house and down the road.

"So Star, would you be willing to do more then just say hello to Twilight, she really wants to meet you. I know that she wants to personally take you to your mother." AJ looked down to face Star who could only nod. AJ couldn't deny that she was worried about the meeting. Twilight freaked out once already, AJ couldn't be sure what would happen when the two actually met. AJ looked left and saw Pinkie looking out the window. The two mares nodded as Star and AJ walked by. The orange mare looked right and found Rarity and the two winked. Above them was Rainbow Dash who turned away sadly and looked on at the two below as they walked away. Who could blame her after the incident the previous day? Star and AJ finally arrived at the library and knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered the door and smiled widely. AJ smiled back and the two were let in.

The library was clean and spotless, even the wood shined in the light of the sun. There wasn't a spot of dust anywhere, even in the fireplace. AJ cleared her throat and Twilight turned slowly. "Hello my dear friend." Twilight said to Applejack and then turned to the filly. "You must be Star; it's great to finally meet you." Twilight held out her hoof to shake and Star respectfully returned the gesture. "You seem a bit down my dear, what's wrong? I would have thought that getting the chance to meet your mother would have you bouncing off the walls."

"Sorry Princess, it's just that I met Rainbow Dash and she said something that made me feel bad." Star faked a smile.

"Spike, write a reminder for me." Spike grabbed a quill and parchment off the table and nodded signaling that he was ready. "Talk to Rainbow Dash about being careful what she says." Stars fake smile became a genuine smile. "I thought that might cheer you up. Now tell me about yourself." Twilight sat down on the sofa and pat the spot next to her to let Star know to have a seat.

Star sat down and sighed. "I mean no disrespect princess, but I really want to go see my mother now but I suppose that this was bound to happen. I grew up in an orphanage and I have always sabotaged every chance to get adopted. I have only ever wanted to be with my mother. I hate her for giving me up though." Twilight flinched but Star didn't notice. "Why does my mother hate me and why do I want to go be with somepony that hates me? Come to think of it, I don't need her, she doesn't love me then fine, I won't go with her." Twilight could understand her feelings but she wouldn't stand for such accusations.

Twilight stood and used a very strict and angry voice. "Enough Star, I will not let you speak about your mother in such a way. I understand that you must be frustrated but I assure you that your mother had very good reasons for giving you up and believe me; it wasn't easy for her."

Star wasn't exactly happy either and retorted. "How would you know your highness?" Star mocked Twilight's position slightly.

"I know because, I'm your mother and I never wanted to let you go." Twilight let a tear slide down her right cheek. "I even thought that once I got settled in, I would personally come back for you if I somehow found that I had to give you up but."

Star backed up and into a pony. She looked up to see Applejack behind her with the others filing in. "Why, why didn't you come for me?" Twilight looked away sadly which gave Star the wrong impression. "I knew it, you do hate me."

"No I don't, It's just that I…I-" Twilight was interrupted.

"You what huh, what is it? Spit it out mom?" Applejack opened her mouth to speak but Twilight shook her head. "Well?" Tears ran down Star's cheeks now as she waited for an answer.

"I forgot about you ok, I forgot you even existed but I do love you, with all my heart I love you." Twilight went to put a hoof on Star but Star backed up.

Star wiped her tears away and snorted in anger. "I hate you and I will always hate you, all of you." Star said as she looked around the room. "Stay out of my life." Star turned and pushed past Applejack but turned to speak one last time. She looked at Applejack and growled. "To think I thought you would have been a good mother to me." Star turned back around and ran out of the library.

Twilight wanted to move but she couldn't. She couldn't blame Star for being angry; she had every right to be. Twilight was about ready to let her go but she couldn't do it. She wouldn't lose her daughter again. She ran out of the library and ran off to find Star. Applejack and the others followed right behind. Twilight caught sight of Star just in time to see her run toward the Everfree forest. Twilight almost froze at seeing her unknowing daughter run into the evil forest. "Don't go in there Star!" Twilight yelled but Star wouldn't stop and Twilight began to panic. She lit up her horn with the intent to cast a spell but in her panicked state, she messed up the spell and Star disappeared. The six friends stopped dead in their tracks in shock and amazement. "What did I just do?"

**A/N: I ended up not going on vacation over the weekend and so I decided to update today despite updating toward the end of the week. I will continue to update every Monday. I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Celestia's Fault**

The last thing that Star saw was a blinding light; her eyes were still blurry a few seconds after the light vanished. She rubbed her eyes to try and regain her sight but it didn't help. Hoofsteps could heard coming from somewhere, she couldn't tell. Star panicked, turned around, and ran in the opposite direction she had been facing. No later had she started running did she bump into something or someone. She tried to back up but tripped and hit the ground with a thud. She tried to see what was in front of her but the only thing she could make out was blurry stripes of black. She screamed at the top of her lungs and began backing up and then the blurry figure began speaking. "You poor little filly, what are you doing out here in the Everfree Forest all alone you silly."

Star stopped her screaming and could finally see the figure clearly. Standing high above her was a Zebra who seemed to speak in rhymes. "Where am I?" Before the zebra could answer, the sounds of hurried hoofsteps could be heard. Star just lay on her back too scared to move. "What are you going to do to me and who are you?"

The zebra looked down at the filly with a smile as another zebra came up from behind. "That is my auntie Zecora, best zebra in all of Equestria and I'm her niece, oops got to go, bye." Zecora watched as her niece disappeared into the forest and then turned back to where Star was and found her gone.

Star ran and ran avoiding the pony guards as she went. She had been jumping into barrels, hay stacks, and other things large enough for her to fit in. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care until she found the library, tears formed in her eyes. She heard a noise behind her and ran over to the library tree and jumped into the plants. She watched through the bushes and flowers to see when it would be clear to come out. Four hooves ran past the bush in a hurry followed by two more sets of hooves. She cautiously peeked out from the bush to make sure that no more ponies were around. Once she thought the coast was clear she stood up but quickly crouched again when she heard talking from inside. She stood up just far enough to be able to peek in through the window. There were two ponies, Princess Celestia and her mother. "What's going on?" Star whispered and then put her ear up to the glass.

"Twilight, we need to talk about your daughter." Celestia took a seat on the couch followed by Twilight. "Twilight, because of what happened so many months ago, ponies questioned your integrity. Thankfully all thoughts were put to rest once things were explained. In a way, I wish you hadn't kept her but on the other, I don't think I could have gone through with an abortion."

"I have so much to thank you for, clearing my name and letting me keep my daughter." Twilight looked down at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "My little Star." Twilight kissed the babies head and hugged her once again. She looked up at Celestia after a few seconds with a serious look. "What did you need Princess?"

"It's the baby that brought me here Twilight. I fear and have seen the effects the baby has had on you. You have been slacking in your duties and not just a few here and there but all of them." Celestia saw the anger in Twilight's eyes but didn't show that she knew. "Don't get me wrong Twilight, if you had a husband, this wouldn't be an issue. I also see how attached to her you are which is good and bad, most of which is bad. You must give her up Twilight, this isn't an option."

Twilight stood up off the couch now in a rage but she kept calm enough to make sure that her little baby wouldn't get hurt. She shot daggers at her former mentor and snorted angrily. "You will not take my baby away from me, how dare you suggest such a thing!" Twilight backed away from Celestia.

"Twilight please, you must understand that this baby will make things bad, for you mostly. Your subjects will not be happy; they are already becoming restless and angry with you. You have duties to them and you can't do those duties with the child taking up all of your time." Celestia tried to reason but Twilight was too angry.

"I don't care, take my wings away from me for all I care, I won't lose my daughter." Twilight lit her horn in her magical glow and prepared to attack Celestia.

Celestia stayed calm seeing what Twilight was willing to do. She frowned sadly and hoped that it would not come to this. "You will remember her the next time you see her Twilight, I'm truly sorry it had to be this way." Celestia lit her horn and shot a small beam at Twilight who didn't have time to react. Twilight stumbled backward and dropped Star who Celestia was able to catch before the baby hit the ground. Celestia covered the baby and then teleported away with the small bundle.

Twilight shook her head and looked around a bit dazed. "What happened, what was I doing, oh right, I have a lot to do for everypony."

Just outside Star watched in horror seeing her mother forget about her so easily but at least now she knew why. Celestia had taken her away from her mother and on top of that, wiped Twilight's memory of her. Star screamed into the air and then disappeared in a bright flash of light. Luckily for her, she had her eyes closed this time and she wasn't blinded. She looked around and found herself in front of the library.

Star looked inside through the glass to see if she had returned but something told her she hadn't. She heard a voice that sounded just like Rarity's and it was. "Twilight, are you sure that you don't need us darling?"

Star looked into the air and saw Rainbow Dash flying above Twilight and the others. "Yeah, we don't want you getting hurt by that creep roaming around town. If you were to get raped because we weren't here, we wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves." Rainbow Dash said with a voice full of worry and concern.

That's when it hit Star. "I'm still going backward in time."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Don't Want to Disappear**

Star backed away from the tree while making a lot of noise as the bush rustled. She froze in hopes that the group wouldn't come out to see what had made the noise. She did her best to peak inside but as far as she could tell, they had left. Her fears were confirmed when the sound of the door to the library opened. Star shivered as a cold wind blew by and caused the leaves of the bush to tickle her nose. She could feel a sneeze coming on and did her best to keep herself from sneezing but it was useless. She sneezed and caused the bush to make a noise as the sneeze forced her to move a bit. It was just loud enough for the group to be able to find her and before she knew it, she was pulled out of the bush by her tail. Star covered her head and shook from being cold and frightened. It was odd though, she shouldn't be frightened by the ponies surrounding her but she was. "Please, I didn't mean to do anything." Star was picked up and taken inside with haste. "Please don't hurt me."

"Calm down young one, we're not going to hurt you." Star looked up and saw that it was Rarity speaking to her. "You look absolutely terrified, you poor thing." Rarity wanted to grab the filly in her hooves and hold her tight but even Pinkie would be able to tell that that was a bad idea.

"What the hey were you doing out there anyway, don't you know it's dangerous out there?" Rainbow Dash said rather harshly and caused Star to shrink back in fear.

"Rainbow!" Twilight criticized. "Don't speak to her like that, she is terrified and for good reason I'm sure." Twilight turned to Star, smiled and spoke softly. "Hey, do you need some help, why aren't you at home?" Star replied with tears in her eyes and apologized. "Hey, why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong?" Twilight was shocked when the filly grabbed her in a tight hug and despite the shock, returned the hug. "What happened?"

Star looked up into Twilight's eyes as tears ran from hers. She had yelled at Twilight, her mother for giving her up. Star said that she hated her and then ran off and now she felt guilty for it. It wasn't Twilight's fault that she was forgotten, it was Celestia. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I do love you." Star hugged Twilight tighter.

"I'm sorry, mom?" Twilight looked to her friends for help but none of them knew what to say, why would they? "I'm sorry young one but you must have me confused with someone else."

"No, no I don't. You're my mother in the future but you gave me up." Star let go of Twilight and backed up.

"Now hold on, are ya sayin that yer from the future, as in time travel?" Applejack asked. Star nodded and a smile appeared on each of the ponies faces. "Well ah'll be darned, Twilight learned how to time travel."

"Oh yeah, our buddy is awesome!" Rainbow flew over and gave Twilight a big hug.

"Well, it was only a matter of time darling." Rarity flipped her mane and smiled.

"Matter of **TIME**; good one Rarity." Pinkie fell to the ground laughing.

"Girls please, we may not have much time." Twilight turned to Star. "How much time do you have here?" Star shrugged. "Ok well lets get to it, first off, what is your name?"

"My name is Starry Night but I like to go by Star." Star gave a small smile and looked around the room.

"Well, Star, why did I send you here?" Twilight sat down and put a hoof around her daughter.

"I don't think you meant to and it's my fault anyway. I ran from you and toward some forest, I heard you telling me to stop but I didn't listen. The next thing I knew I was in the past or future and then I was here further into the past. It's a little confusing but anyway, I said that I hated you, all of you. I didn't know that it wasn't your fault that you forgot about me." The others looked at each other unsure of what to say or do. Twilight couldn't believe that she would forget her own daughter but she must have. None of it made much sense but time travel has always been confusing. Star once again began to cry.

Twilight did the only thing she could think of and cuddled with the filly. "Girls, why don't you five leave and give my daughter and I some time." The five looked at each other and nodded. One by one they left and soon only Twilight and Star were left. Without warning Twilight lit her horn and used a specific spell on Star. The young filly pulled away from Twilight and wondered what she had done to her. "I apologize Star, I was just making sure that this wasn't some kind of Changeling trick. You have to admit that this sounds a little farfetched." Star thought about it and nodded, it really did sound crazy. "Tell me what you know?"

Star really didn't know much but she had guesses and that was all she could give. "I know one thing for a fact, you were forced to forget me or at least I think it's fact. I also know now that you loved me greatly and refused to give me up. Everything else is just guess work such as I think that I was an accident."

"An accident, I was, no matter, I love you. Hold on a minute." Twilight ran off and grabbed a camera before she returned. "Let's take a picture together so that I won't ever forget you." Star ran over and stood next to Twilight. The camera floated in front of the two, held up by Twilights magic. Once they were ready, Twilight took the picture. "I thought there was something odd about you when I saw you; I saw myself."

Star hugged her mother tightly and then saw a pony behind her mother that didn't look friendly. "Mom, look out!" Before either pony could react, Twilight was knocked into a bookcase and Star was bucked across the room. Star's vision became blurry and watched with cloudy eyes as the black earth pony climbed on top of Twilight and put a black ring on her horn. "NO!" Star stood and lit her horn and fired off a magic bolt of black at the pony attacking her mother. "You won't hurt her!" Star fired another bolt that sent the black pony flying into the bookcase. She stood up weakly and made her way to her mother. "Mom?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Twilight turned to the black pony and trapped him in a magical bubble. "Go up stairs and get Spike." Star nodded and ran upstairs.

"Princess Twilight, I'm thrilled to hear that you're alright." Celestia turned to her guards. "Take him away, he will be put to death in the morning." Celestia checked once more to make sure that Twilight was ok and then left.

"Mom!" Star panicked as she saw herself begin to disappear. "What's going on?"

"I suppose that guess of yours was right, it was because of that pony that you came along. You'll disappear now, because you saved me from getting raped, you don't exist." Twilight tried to hug her daughter who backed away. "Are you alright?"

"NO, I don't want to disappear, I want to be with you." Star said as she freaked out.

"I'm sorry that you won't be here but-" Twilight was cut off as Star continued to panic and whine about disappearing. "Star, I don't know what to say." Star began to run in circles before she stopped at looked into her mothers eyes.

"Don't let me go, don't you love me, I am your daughter." Star asked angry and sad.

Twilights heart broke as her little girl panicked. After a bit of thought, Twilight nodded and put a hoof around Star. "I won't let you go." With that said, Twilight teleported away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Returning Home**

Twilight turned her head toward Canterlot Prison as she walked away. She just let herself get violated so that her daughter could stay. When Star began to disappear, Twilight knew right then that her daughter did indeed travel back in time. Luckily for Twilight, she was able to make everything look like an accident. Besides herself, Celestia, her sister Luna, and the royal guard Flash Sentry knew about the earlier events. It wasn't a surprise when Celestia chastised her for even going near the awful pony inside the prison. Still, it hurt but not as much as what her daughter had said to her. The words repeated in her mind like a broken record. "Don't you love me, I am your daughter?" Those words, that sentence gave her enough reason to do something so stupid.

A cold wind blew through Twilight's mane and sent a shiver down her spine. It was getting late and there was no doubt that she wouldn't be home until late. Twilight was so embarrassed about the night's event but only because she was found out by her former teacher and she knew, regardless of Celestia's ability to hide the truth from her, which Celestia knew it wasn't an accident. There were a few words that rung in her ears from her chastisement. "Twilight, why would you do this, why would you go there?" There were words after that but it had been obvious what Celestia had meant. The thousand year old princess was right to question what Twilight had done but she was very wrong as well. Twilight refused to let that get her down though and it didn't, it was only, that she had done this at all that bugged her.

Twilight walked through the streets as she made her way to the train and she was received with smiles and waves which she gladly returned. It didn't help her thoughts though, her daughters' words still rung in her ears. She finally arrived at the train station and took one last look back at Canterlot before stepping on. There was only one thing on her mind now as she took her seat, her daughter. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for her little girl. The pain and fear in Stars eyes were still vivid in her mind. "Princess Twilight." A voice from a pony on the train snapped her out of her daze; she turned to see who had spoken to her. The conductor had a worried look on his face. "Are you all right your highness?"

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm just a bit tired, it's been a rather long day." The pony nodded and left Twilight alone. It had most certainly been a day to remember but it wouldn't be pleasant memories. No sooner had Twilight fallen asleep had the train stopped in Ponyville and she had been woken or at least it felt that way. The conductor had been pleasant about it though and patient with her. Twilight thanked the kind stallion and made her way off the train but not before tipping him. It wasn't until the train took off that she realized that she had no idea what the conductors name was. She didn't have time to worry about it though as her friends came running over to her. "Girls, what are you doing here?" Once she could see the worried faces of her friends, she knew that Celestia had told them something that happened.

"Twilight, what is going on, why would you go to such a dreadful place?" Rarity grabbed onto Twilights face and looked in her eyes but was pulled off by Applejack.

"Now hold on there Rarity, don't be getting up in her face like that." AJ received a calm nod from Rarity and then returned the gesture with a nod. "Tell us though, why did ya go there?"

Twilight could tell her friends were worried about her and they had the right to be. She would be worried if they weren't worried. She knew that she would have some explaining to do, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. She breathed in slowly, held it for a second and then let her breath go. It would either be now or she would be bugged all night. Twilight wasn't going to beat around the bush though, it would only make things harder and so she bluntly came out with it. "I let that sick pony violate me, now if you don't mind." Twilight tried to push past her friends but they refused.

"Whoa, what?" Rainbow Dash grabbed onto Twilights tail and pulled her back. "What the hay would you do something like that for?"

"Yes Twilight, it does seem a bit odd and worrisome. Tell us why you would do something so stupid as to let that ruffian freak do that to you?" Rarity asked being the only one other than Rainbow to feel like she could speak. The others were in shock at hearing the news. Applejack dropped her hat, Fluttershy let her mouth hang open, and Pinkie Pie did the same along with her mane and tail going flat. This wasn't like Twilight and it confused them.

Twilight glared at her friends and pushed Rainbow and Rarity to the side. "That is none of your concern but if you must know then fine. I let this happen to save my daughter, she would have disappeared and I couldn't let that happen. I already let her down once or I will let her down, something like that. My point is that I will not hurt my daughter. This is the first step, by making sure that she lives. I will keep my daughter and not let Celestia or anypony take her away from me, **SO BACK OFF!"** Twilight walked off leaving her friends gawking and confused.

"I can't believe that she yelled at us like that." Rainbow flew off sadly and soon after, the others returned to their homes.

When Twilight took her first step into the library, Star tackled Twilight happy to know that her mother returned. "Star, ha ha, you should be asleep."

"I know but I missed you, I don't want to leave you again." Star hugged Twilight tightly and smiled. "I love you mom."

Happy tears formed in Twilights eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Star, I love you too and I'll never leave you. I think it's clear that I will never give you up." Twilight hugged Star but in a bright flash, Star disappeared. "I'll see you again Star, you and I will be together."

* * *

Star opened her eyes, yawned and wondered if it had all been a dream. Had she really gone back in time, she couldn't remember. A light shone in through a window to her right. She stood up off the bed she was on and looked out the window but something wasn't right, it didn't look the same. She could see buildings too small to be Manehattan buildings. She then heard talking coming from below her, so she went to see who was talking and then in walked Applejack and the others. Star smiled, turned and ran downstairs to meet the ponies. "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie-" In front of her were faces that were not so kind. Star became frightened and backed up.

"No thanks to you, Twilight's life was ruined thirteen years ago you selfish little brat!" Rarity yelled causing Star to flinch and back away.

"No thanks to you, Twilight never got married and is hated by most of Ponyville." Rainbow flew over to Star and invaded her personal space.

"Once everypony heard what Twilight did, ponies turned against her and us as well. It wasn't just Twilight's life ya ruined." Applejack commented more calm then the two others.

"You're just a big meanie pants." Pinkie turned away.

"You're lucky Twilight is our friend because two of us would seriously hurt you if we weren't." Fluttershy turned away as well.

"You don't deserve Twilight as a mother, she risked everything for you and I can't say that you were worth it." Rainbow wanted nothing more then to throw Star into the bookshelf.

"Applejack dear, it wasn't just us, you forgot Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and all of Twilight's family. All those lives were ruined because of that little selfish brat who doesn't even deserve to be alive." Rarity stomped her hoof on the ground.

Star was crying now and did the only thing she could think of, she turned to Spike who didn't say anything. He turned his back on her. Just as Star was ready to run off, Spike did speak. "Do you have any idea what you've done to everypony?" Spike turned back around angrily and glared at Star who froze in place unable to move. "The Elements of Harmony, anyone who is close to Twilight has been shunned. Applejack and her family had to sell their farm just to live. Rarity hasn't had a single customer; Fluttershy can't even get food for her animals. Pinkie Pie, was kicked out of Sugarcube corner and lost all credibility, we all have. Everypony who has any relation to or with Twilight is an enemy. Princess Celestia and Luna have had to resort to secretly sending us food so we can live. If killing you would help, I would but that won't change the damage caused by you. Do you realize that Discord has gone back to his chaotic ways because he lost his best and first friend? I wish that killing you would mean something, but it won't and despite what has happened, Twilight loves you to death. That has been the only thing keeping us from hurting you." Star couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs with rivers of tears flowing from her eyes.


End file.
